This invention relates to a body support for mechanics. While the preferred embodiments disclosed herein are of body supports for providing support to mechanics as they repair motor vehicles, the body support of the present invention could clearly be used in any environment where an individual finds it necessary to lean over the equipment, object or project upon which the individual is working, including those involving the provision of medical or veterinary services. Although the vehicle referred to throughout this application is a motor vehicle, it is understood that the invention relates as well to other types of vehicles or equipment including but not limited to airplanes, boats, or other heavy machinery.
In many instances, an automotive mechanic working in an automotive repair shop requires an apparatus to lean against or kneel upon which provides more physical support as he leans over engine compartment of a motor vehicle to inspect and/or repair the components located therein. Using such an apparatus not only enhances the overall comfort of the mechanic as he works, but ultimately increases his productivity. In addition, without sufficient lumbar and thoracic support, an automotive mechanic who repeatedly bends over an engine compartment is also at increased risk for spinal injuries, which are often accompanied by neurological and orthopedic complications. While body supports for mechanics are available, such supports lack features for maximizing comfort and safety of the mechanic while maintaining the stability of the support. Such supports also do not provide proper leverage to the mechanic when the support is used in both front-of-vehicle and side-of-vehicle positions.
The invention of the present application provides an effective solution for providing increased comfort to mechanics, improving overall productivity and decreasing the risk of injuries resulting from working over an engine compartment without using adequate supplementary support. The mechanic's body support takes advantage of a chest pad and knee pad which allows the mechanic's body weight to be supported by his rigid body structure rather than the back and leg muscles. This provides enhanced support to the chest and knees of a mechanic as he works on the engine of a motor vehicle. Additional features of the invention include not only means for adjusting the chest and knee pads, but also for adjusting the rails upon which these pads are attached, which further enhances the overall support provided to the mechanic.